Wasn't Me
by gambit-rogue
Summary: Rogue,the untouchable goth is going out with really hot ladies man,Remy.Will he stay loyal to her?What happens when she gets taught how to control her powers?And why is she hanging out with Bobby, Jubes, Kurt and Kitty? Pranking madness will consume. ROMY
1. Jean's True Colours

**Title : Wasn't Me**

**Chapter : Jean's 'True Colours'**

**Summary:**

**Bobby and Jubilee are the mansion's usual**** pranksters. The two were enough to cause major chaos. But what happens when the mansion has it's own team of pranksters consisting of Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Jamie, Jubilee and Bobby? It is a ROMY.**

**Lots and lots of thanx to Azeali who helped me with this story… It's my first. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"Owww!" Bobby yelled. "Watch it!"

"Shhh! Do you want the whole institute to know that we're here? Cause if you do, you can just tell Jean and she'll spread the news," Jubilee hissed.

"Why are we whispering anyway? It's not like they can hear us," Bobby questioned.

"We're whispering because when people play pranks on other people, they don't talk loudly or yell. They whisper. It must be some kinda tradition or something. And don't forget the wonderful fact that Logan has sensitive hearing. Oh, and you did remember to block your mind right? From Jean and the Professor?" asked Jubilee.

"Yep. Did you bring the cutters?"

"We don't need the cutters moron. We're not gonna cut the wires, we're just gonna pull them. It's the red wire right?" She asked, confused.

"No, it's the blue one"

"Red wire!"

"Blue wire!"

"Stupid, it says here in the book to cut the red wire!" She argued.

"There's a book? Ahha! It says cut the wire not pull the wire,"

"Didn't you read the lower part? It says only to cut the wire if the target is home alone/if you are not living with the target."

"How can I read it? You're the one holding the book!" Bobby complained.

"Well, it is my book." Jubilee stated.

"What's the title of the book?"

"Guide for Dummies: How to pull a prank."

"Hahaha! So you're a dummy?" Bobby laughed.

"No, but you are. My favourite book is upstairs. A friend gave it to me. She thought it would make me forgive her for her little mistake but I played my first prank on her. Anyway, the book says that when your partner is stupid or insane, bring a guide for dummies. And you, my friend are both." Jubilee said evilly.

"Ouch…That hurts. I'm sure your friend regretted giving you that book. It was like releasing a trapped dog, once released, it bites you back," Bobby sniggered unaware that he just signed his own death warrant.

"Bobby Drake! Did you just refer to me as a dog?" she shouted while her hand was near the wires.

"Um… yeah,"

"You're gonna pay!" But when she tried to untangle her hand from the wires, she accidentally pulled a wire. Then, all the lights went out.

Bobby shone the flashlight at her hand.

"Ah-ha! I told you it was the blue wire. That book was wrong," He smirked.

Suddenly an alarm sounded.

"Yes, the book was wrong wasn't it?" said Jubilee sarcastically.

"But it was still your fault. You pulled the wire," Bobby accused.

"You can't lose, can you?" Jubilee asked. "Come on, let's get outta here. And remember, no powers. We don't want to leave any evidence." she lectured.

They both ran up the back stairs while the other students ran down the main stairs to see what the problem was.

They reached Jean's room.

"Target is out," whispered Jubilee.

"Again, you do NOT have to whisper, they are all downstairs. Oh, and I just remembered, Logan's gone out,"

"Let's just do this. Okay, place the tin in the middle of the room," Jubilee ordered

Bobby obeyed her orders placing the neon paint tin (2 litres and they mixed a couple of neon colours i.e. yellow, green, blue) in the middle of Jean's room. Then, he went back near the door.

"Moron, open the tin. Otherwise, how am I supposed to throw the fireworks in the can?" Jubes rolled her eyes.

"Yes, sir," Bobby gave a sarcastic salute.

"Hurry, I can hear her coming." Jubilee said. Bobby quickly opened the can.

"How are we gonna escape?" Bobby panicked.

"Through the window, make an ice slide,"

Bobby made an ice slide down to the mansion grounds. Jubilee threw a couple of fireworks in the tin. It exploded at the exact same time when Jean entered the room looking for her hair spray.

They heard a high pitched scream after the explosion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Jamie ran to see what the commotion was all about. Neon colours and streams of red were running down Jeans face.

He screamed running down the stairs.

"Eeep! Logan! Jean, Ginger! Red! Hair! Not! Any! More!" He panicked.

Logan jumped up the stairs, trying his best not to laugh.

Rogue came up behind him.

"Told you it wasn't her natural hair colour! COUGH IT UP." She laughed.

Logan grunted pulling 20 dollars out of his pocket passing it to Rogue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaargh…" Another scream was heard. This time it was from Ororo's room. Rogue and Logan quickly ran up to her room.

They saw her standing in front of her beloved plants. Some of the plants are covered with neon paint.

She looked shocked. "My plants. Who killed my lovely innocent plants?"

"Ice cube! Fireworks!" Logan yelled.

The two came in (unwillingly) as they were being held by telekinesis from Jean. "Here are those two brats who ruined my hair not to mention my room!"

"You two have 2 hours of early morning training sessions with me everyday starting tomorrow for 2 whole months" Logan said angrily.

"But we exposed Jean in her 'true colours'! Plus, we even repainted her room in beautiful neon paint," Jubilee pleaded.

"I'll have to see her room first," Logan was making his way to Jean's room. "Wow! Good job, kids. No danger room sessions for a month,"

"Yay!" They both cheered.

Rogue who was trying to keep her laughter in check by stuffing her fists in her mouth (started when she saw Jean's 'true colours') couldn't help it when she saw Jean's room. She laughed out loud to which everyone responded by looking at her rather strangely.

Jean's room was a total mess. The neon colours didn't mix well which caused some parts of the room to be in orange colour, others in yellow and the rest in bright green neon colours.

"Logan!" Jean and Ororo shouted angrily.

"Ooops… Erm.. Okay, one hour of early danger room sessions on weekdays for a month,"

"A month? But we…" Bobby was cut off by Jubilee who elbowed him hard in the ribs "You don't know when to shut up, do you?"

"Icicle, you better learn when to keep your mouth shut." Rogue laughed. "But, I gotta hand it tah yah two. Yah did a nice number on her room."

"Thanks. Wanna borrow my '1001 pranks' book? It's my favourite. It has 1001 different kinds of trick and pranks in it. And you can buy all the materials needed on their website," said Jubilee who was trying hard to please Rogue (Rogue had been her and Jamie's idol since they started staying at the institute, she helped them a lot)

"Sounds cool. Mah room, after dinner tonight. Both of you."

"We're not in trouble, are we?" Bobby asked. He was anxious not to get on Rogue's bad side because he saw what happened to Pietro who thought it was a brilliant idea to play a prank on Rogue.

Let's just say, Pietro will always think twice before playing a prank on anyone ever again. That is, if he ever overcame the trauma.

"Not if you bring the book, icicle" she grinned. Both mutants looked at her stangely. What happened to the Rogue they knew and fear?

The weather was unpleasant, thunder; lightning and the likes of it overtook the grey skies. The area surrounding Xavier's mansion was dark and gloomy. After all, Storm wasn't in the best of moods since Jubilee and Bobby had just played one of their all-famous pranks on her so she didn't bother to change the weather back to normal. But the weather was the opposite of Rogue's emotions at the moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The paint thing I took from Mr Bean. Only difference was that he planned to paint his room in white and covered the furniture with newspaper first before the paint tin exploded. He did a pretty good job. You have gotta see the episode. Very funny…**

**I'm not sure if the prank books really exists. Tell me if they do.**

**So, what do ya'll think? It's my first fanfiction. Is the story a lost cause? Should I continue? Or should I just stick to reading fanfictions instead of typing them? **

**Please, please review! And if you wanna flame me, please don't hide under anonymous. **


	2. Boyfriend?

**I wanna thank k1ttycat and Azeali for helping me with the story. And lots of thanx to my reviewers: musagirl15, PsYcHoThErApY17, k1ttycat, thegambit23 and blkdiamond. Thanx soooooo much:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any marvel characters. And i never will.**

The weather was unpleasant, thunder; lightning and the likes of it overtook the grey skies. The area surrounding Xavier's mansion was dark and gloomy. After all, Storm wasn't in the best of moods since Jubilee and Bobby had just played one of their all-famous pranks on her so she didn't bother to change the weather back to normal. But the weather was the opposite of Rogue's emotions at the moment.

The weather was dark and gloomy meanwhile Rogue was feeling happy and excited, the professor had finally started taking the time to teach her how to control her powers. She could now have skin-to-skin contact for on the average of five to six seconds. It wasn't much but the professor had warned her that their progress might be slow because of the great power of Rogue's mutation. It would take at least one year before Rogue can finally gain full control of her powers. That, and the fact that Jean really is a ginger and not a red head like everyone thought. She had Bobby and Jubilee to thank for that. She was starting to like the twosome. Well, Bobby not so much.

Because of the weather, which restricted the amount of things to do, Rogue sat in her room thinking, she couldn't wait to tell her boyfriend about her progress with the professor.

Then she thought of it better. What can you do in five or six seconds? Might as well wait until she could touch for at least ten. It had been a month since she and Remy officially became a couple. At first she had been wary of him. She thought he just wanted to date her cause she was a challenge, the untouchable Goth, the Ice Queen, she had been worried he might want to use her again, just like he did in New Orleans only two months ago.

Before Rogue was exposed as a mutant, she was kinda popular in her own way. The boys all wanted to date her cause she was a challenge (not one boy had ever dated her before, at least not in Bayville) and the fact that she was tall, attractive and beautiful didn't hurt either.

Most people would say Jean was more beautiful (FALSE), popular, kinder (FALSE) and friendlier than Rogue.

But all they see is her mask and her tough girl persona.

The real Rogue is beautiful, kind, considerate, loyal, caring, and helpful person.

Terms and conditions apply:

a) only available to her loved ones

b) subject to change without prior notice according to her mood at the time i.e. if she was with Remy before you met her (before they were a couple), you can just go back and come again, it would make things a lot easier and less painful for you

WE'RE GETTING OFF TRACK HERE

Anyway, my point is most of the guys only flirted with Jean cause she's nice and popular. They had ABSOLUTELY no intention of having a serious relationship with her cause:

a) she's a goody-goody two shoes

b) she's a slut

c) she's Duncan's girlfriend (who would wanna break them up? Cause then they'd both be single and try to steal someone else's boyfriend/girlfriend)

d) she's a fake (ginger not redhead)

sorry to all the people who love Jean, she will change, if you want her to

And Jean of course being the telepath that she is, knew this and hated Rogue, this was because most of the boys who didn't want Jean, wanted to date Rogue. And of course, she blamed this on Rogue and discouraged her from dating any guys from school because of her mutation and often gave her a lecture on how dangerous dates with guys can be what with them not knowing about her mutation and all.

Yadda, yadda, yadda.

And, of course, Jean did this out of her 'good heart' and her responsibility to her teammates. She even got Scott to join her in 'advising' Rogue. Gee, how thoughtful of her...

When this didn't affect Rogue and her group/flock of admirers, she started rumours about Rogue's 'skin condition'. Of course, she didn't tell the other students Rogue's a mutant cause then Logan would most likely skin her alive and she still had her reputation to think of. After all, she did live in the same house as Rogue, and it might affect her popularity. The rumours spread like wildfire and soon most of the girls were whispering to each other and pointing at Rogue. The guys gave up on her cause the ones that weren't put of by the 'skin condition' were intimidated by her.

"Hey, like I heard that skunk girl has some skin disease or something," a cheerleader (no doubt one of Jean's posse) said.

"Who, Rogue?" said the quarterback, confused.

"Who else? Ever wondered why she always keeps her skin covered? Jean says that she always avoided the girl. She said it might be infectious. Poor Jean. She lives in the same house with the skunk. But her room is way across the mansion from the skunk's."

"Eww… man, that's just gross"

"You're giving up on her? Then I guess it'll do no harm if I flirted with her. I mean skin diseases can be cured after all. And she's hot. Not to mention single." Another jock said. He then started to walk towards Rogue.

"Go ahead, dude. But if you catch it, stay away from yours truly" Gee… what a loyal and caring friend he is.

The jock came back looking a little shaken.

"You look pale. You didn't catch whatever is it that she has right?"

He didn't answer.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, erm.. Yeah, I'm okay, I guess. It's just that she's a little weird and freaky. And scary too."

"I told you to stay away from her. There's plenty of other pretty girls like Crystal here."

Crystal giggled and batted her eyelashes at the jock.

And that's around the time when the criticism started. Before, Rogue was heavily criticized and made fun of but only by the girls population in school i.e. Jean and her posse. Now, most of the boys joined in the fun as well. (I'll kill them; I'll kill them all!)

This is when she first met Remy. She felt a little depressed even though you would never have guessed it by her attitude. Moreover, Logan was missing, and she had not one person to talk to. So when Cerebro traced Logan's whereabouts, she was the first on the X-jet preparing it for take-off.

She met Remy as an enemy above Trask's lab. The X-men were fighting the acolytes. The acolytes were outnumbered and their chances of winning were slim but that wasn't their objective. They were just going to delay the X-men until the news crew arrived and Trask got to release his sentinel. After that, they left.

Rogue still couldn't get the Cajun out of her mind. She couldn't believe he hypnotized her into taking the charged card. He could have blown her arm off or even killed her. At that moment, she hated the Cajun even more than she hated Jean. She also blamed herself for not paying attention and being careless. She should've absorbed the stupid Cajun.

Then, Remy kidnapped her and brought her to New Orleans. He used her to find his father's location. After that, she willingly helped him save his father. The X-men helped a little and in the end, she went back with them. Remy did give her a playing card, the Queen of Hearts. After that, she kept thinking of him and their time in New Orleans. She didn't hate him this time. She understood his intentions when he brought her to New Orleans and like he said they were two sides of a coin. She respected him for saving his father even after what Jean-Luc had done to him.

After the acolytes disbanded, Remy stayed in Bayville because he wanted to be near his Chere. After months of glares, curses and bruises, Rogue finally agreed to go on a date with him. (She was unsure at first, because of her insecurity, confusion about his motives).

He was pestering her and whining (loudly) until Rogue couldn't take it any more and said "Fine, one date. One lousy date and that's it, you don't bother me anymore,"

"For a day"

"No, for two months" Rogue argued.

"Non, three days"

"Nuh-uh Cajun. One month and a half."

"Remy can't last without his chere for that long. How bout two days? Please." He pouted and made a cute little face.

"That's less than your three days, Cajun. And FYI, your pouting has absotively, positutely, NO effect whatsoever on me."

"Then why are you talking strange, Chere? And now you're not looking at me. Chere, how bout one date and I don't bother you for a day? How's dat sound?"

"Swamp rat, that's even less than your two days! But I'll say yes if you promise to jump off a cliff the following day." She grinned evilly.

"Okay, but only if the cliff is less than three metres high. And also, Remy knows that three days is less than two days, and une day is less than two days. What are you trying to tell me Chere?"

"I'm trying to tell you that people don't bargain like that, Swamp rat. They increase the offer not decrease it."

"We're bargaining, not arguing?" Remy asked, confused.

"That's it! No deal. I am NOT gonna go on a date with you and you can TRY to bother me all you want. BUH-BYE!"

"Chere, wait. Remy sorry. Okay. We'll go on a date and Remy won't bother you for a week ok?"

When she didn't reply he said "Five days"

At this, Rogue turned and glared at the Cajun "I want more not less."

"Dat goes for everything in your life chere?" He said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I have had it with you. I DO NOT wanna go on a date with you! And leave me alone!"

"Okay, okay. One and a half week okay chere?"

"No!"

He then made his puppy dog face and pouted. At the exact same time, Rogue glared at his face.

"Okay, you win. One date and you don't bother me for one week."

Remy started to speak then he thought better of it. Why remind his Chere that he promised one and a half week? He didn't even know if he could last one week without his Chere.

Although thinking back about it after she said yes, it was probably one of the stupidest decisions she made in her life. For the life of her, she didn't know why she said yes to him.

Two weeks later, they were officially a couple. And Rogue thought that her decision two weeks ago was the best one in her life.

Although, there were many obstacles in their way like:

A) Wolverine  
Rogue's surrogate father. (Overprotective) He doesn't approve of the Cajun. He only tolerated Remy cause Rogue forced him to.

B) Nightcrawler  
Rogue's half brother. (Overprotective as well)  
He also didn't kill the Cajun/teleport him to the North Pole cause Rogue didn't let him.

C) Scott  
Mr Perfect and the X-men's oh-so-fearless leader. Since Remy has a criminal record, he didn't approve of him but what can he do? What the Rogue wants, the Rogue gets. And he was kind of scared of Rogue.

D) Jean  
Nice, caring Jean almost had a heart attack when Remy asked Rogue out. (Why didn't she just die? Why, oh why? Hang on, I'm the author, I can do that. Hehehe... :smiles evilly: )

The list goes on and on... What a looong list. I'm gonna need at least a chapter to write it all down. Oh well, how bout I just tell you the people who supported their relationship? Those few, sane, people are Jubilee, Kitty, Storm, the Professor, Piotr and Jamie (at first he was against it, Remy seemed to steal the majority of Rogues time, but he soon made Remy his idol).

** Sorry if I didn't get their accents right. This is my first fanfic. And plz review! I have finished chapter 3 but I'm not gonna post it if I don't have more than 7 reviews... You have to wait until my school hols... **


	3. Danger room sessions

**Hye, I wanna thank musagirl15 and bloody murder for reviewing chapter 2. Yeah, i know it was bad but still i'm sad that i only got 2 reviews... boo-hoo :sobs: **

**This one might be better than the last one... I HAD to do ROMY in the last chapter because later i'm gonna do the songfic...**

**You can review under anonymous but if you flame me over nothing, don't expect me to say nice things bout you...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any marvel character.  
**

**Chapter 3 : Revenge**

"Should we knock?" asked Bobby tentatively.

"Erm... Do you have a death wish? Of course we have to knock" Jubilee replied.

Bobby banged on the door.

"Moron, I said knock on the door, not knock down her door. You still have plenty to learn." She shook her head.

Meanwhile, inside her room, Rogue was still thinking about her and Remy. But her train of thoughts were interrupted by some rude banging at her door. 'That must be tha Icicle knocking. Ah don't think Jubes would be that stupid'

She opened the door with a scowl on her face "Icicle, yah gotta learn how to knock properly and with some respect. It sounded like yah were trying to knock down mah door."

"How do you know it was me?" he asked, surprised, because after banging on her door, he left Jubilee and quickly went to the window, looking out on the grounds innocently and trying to make it look like Jubilee was the one banging on her door.

"Jubilee would know better than that, right, gal?"

"Yep," Jubilee said proudly.

"Come on in," Rogue invited.

"You mean we get to go inside your room?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"No, of course not. Ah meant yah can jump out of the window and die," Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Wow, cool! None of the New Mutants had ever been inside your room." Bobby said excitedly. Rogue and Jubilee exchanged looks.

"Don't ah know it."

"Where's Kitty?" asked Jubilee as she entered the room.

"She and Kurt have extra danger room session with Scott and Jean." Rogue replied.

"Hahahaha! I feel sorry for her. Danger room session with Scott and Jean are the worst." Bobby laughed.

"I'm so overwhelmed by your sympathy, Bobby. What happened? What did she do? And are those two allowed to abuse, erm... I mean to give danger room sessions?" Jubilee asked praying that the answer will be NO.

"She accidentally phased intah Scott's car while playing tag with Kurt. He and Jean were making out at the time. Gross... The car had to be sent to a mechanic since Logan's not here. And Scott got annoyed with the two of them and gave them 2 hours of extra danger room sessions after school for two weeks. Unfortunately for yah people, the Professor said yesterday that senior X-men can give extra danger room sessions providing that they don't misuse the power." Rogue explained.

"Wait a second, that means they get the same amount of extra danger room session as us. See, theirs is two hours for two weeks, ours is one hour for one month. They'd been better off joining us. Then, we can make some real damage to Jean's room." Bobby pointed out.

"You do have a brain, after all! And an I.Q. higher than a tree's I.Q.!" Rogue exclaimed, surprised.

"Hey, you're right. Our punishment for pulling the wires, destroying Jean's room and her hair and accidentally murdering Ororo's plant is the same as theirs. And all they did was damage Scott's car." Jubilee said.

"And the damage wasn't even that bad. Ah could have fixed it." Rogue added.

"Like, really? Urgh... I am so like totally gonna get Scott for this!" Kitty, of course.

"Were you two eavesdropping on our conversation?" Rogue demanded.

"Of course not mein schweister. We just overheard some of it." Kurt defended.

" So, Rogue. About the damage.." Kitty continued.

"Yes, Ah could have fixed it. The car wasn't too badly damaged."

"So, like, why didn't you? Our punishment could have been a lot less lighter." Kitty said angrily.

"It was Scott's car. Anyway, trust meh, Scott didn't just punish you for ruining his car. If yah just ruined his car, yah'd only get like a week worth of danger room sessions, but yah guys also spoiled his time with Jean. Ah couldn't have saved yah even if Ah tried because Scott wouldn't let meh touch his car." Rogue explained.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just kinda snappy cause the danger room like totally tired me out. Who would have thought that a danger room session with Scott was worse than a danger room session with Logan." Kitty apologized.

"Hey, I said that 5 minutes ago," Bobby said.

"Oh, zhat reminds me. Jean said that since Logan's gone, you two have early morning danger room sessions with her and Scott tomorrow morning at 5." Kurt said, happy that he actually remembered to give the message.

"5 a.m!" yelled Bobby.

"Hah, like in your face." Kitty said gleefully. Everyone stared at her strangely.

"What? He was like totally making fun of me and Kurt just now." Kitty defended herself with a defiant look on her face.

"Anyway, why are you two here?" Kurt asked Bobby and Jubilee.

"Why are you here?" Bobby retorted back.

"Ah invited them." Said Rogue.

"You invited them?" Kurt and Bobby asked together.

"Ah invited Bobby and Jubilee here so that ah can check out their prank book." explained Rogue.

"Like, you're interested in pranks and jokes?" Kitty asked unbelievingly.

"There's a book on pranks? Cool. Let me see it." Kurt said excitedly.

"So what if Ah am? Is that a wrong thing?" Rogue snapped back.

"No. Like, of course not. You just don't seem to be like the type that would like pranks and jokes."

"Just coz ah don't like to be the victim of a prank or a joke doesn't mean ah don't like pranks and jokes. By the way, have yah seen their masterpiece yet?" Rogue asked.

"What masterpiece?" both Kitty and Kurt said together.

"You mean you don't know?" Jubilee said, shocked. "Tell them Bobby."

"Well, you know all that commotion this evening? We caused it. We pulled the wires. Jubes here pulled the wrong wire and the alarm sounded. Then, we ran to Jean's room and repainted her room in beautiful, bright neon colours. The tin of paint blew right when Jean came in and exposed her true colours. Jean's actually a ginger and not a red-head like everyone thinks. Oh, and we also killed some of Ororo's plants by accident." He finished earning himself a glare from Jubilee.

"You like did that?" Kitty asked openmouthed.

"Why didn't you tell me? I wanna join in too." Kurt said, unhappy that he had been left out of their plan.

"Sorry, man. Didn't know we shared the same interests." Bobby apologized.

"Next time we plan something, we'll inform you bout it." Jubilee said.

"Hey, like I wanna be in on it too." Kitty joined in.

"You sure? We could get into major trouble if something goes wrong." Bobby cautioned.

"Not_ if_ something goes wrong, _when_ something goes wrong." Jubilee corrected.

Jubilee suddenly remembered about Rogue, "Hey what about you? Wanna join in our pranks?"

"Depends." Rogue shrugs.

"Like, on what?" Kitty asked, confused.

"On who you're playing the prank on and on your plans. If it's stupid, ah don't wanna join in." Rogue said.

"Our plans weren't stupid, aren't stupid and will never be stupid." Bobby defended.

"Okay, but you'd like to be informed about it, right?" Jubilee asked.

"Right. Oh, and can ah borrow your book?"

"But I wanna borrow it first." Said Kurt.

"Ah asked for it first, Kurt." Rogue glared at her brother.

"Rogue did ask for it first, Kurt." Jubilee supported Rogue.

"But I read it first." He protested, then he ported out in a BAMF!

"Blue boy's gonna be dead meat when I see him." Rogue growled. Everyone else gulped, praying that Kurt wouldn't be stupid enough to come back.

God must have ignored their prayers because Kurt, after 30 seconds, stupidly ported back into the room. After receiving Rogue's death glare, he quickly ported back to where he came from and gave back the book to her. "You read fast, right?" he asked.

Another glare from Rogue shut him up.

"Let me get this straight. All of you want to be informed on our next prank, right?" Jubilee checked.

"Yep"

"Like, totally"

"Ja, of course."

"Okay, then. It's getting late. Bobby and I have to be in our rooms before 10. Bye, guys."

"See you in the I.C.U." Bobby attempted to make a joke. (which didn't work, but still earned him a couple of eye-rolls)

"Like, goodnight guys."

"Ja, good luck with your danger room session with Scott and Jean tomorrow. Remember, it's at 5 a.m." Reminded Kurt to which they both groaned.

"Hope I won't be seeing you in the I.C.U." smirked Rogue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Jubilee and Bobby tried to pretend that they forgot they had a danger room session. Unfortunately for them, at 5.05 a.m. Scott and Jean came a-knocking on their doors. Scott went to Bobby's room while Jean went to Jubilee's room.

When Jubilee tried to pretend that she didn't hear Jean's knocking, Ms. Perfect decided to lift a bucket of water from the bathroom and splashed the water on to Jubilee. The bucket contained water from the toilet. It was Jean's lousy attempt at a joke. (A/N: stupid, I could have done better)

Jubilee of course, noticed this when she went to the bathroom to wash her face. She was very angry at Jean even though the water was quite clean.

Bobby was forced to wake up because he, being the moron that he is, forgot to lock his door. Scott came in and tried to shake him awake. Keyword : tried. After several failed attempts, he decided to do the same thing that Jean did. Only, he used clean water from the tap instead.

Clean, cold, water which immediately woke Bobby up. Bobby spluttered angrily, and tried to punch his attacker. He failed miserably but he did manage to get another after school danger room session.

(A/N: What is it with those people? Don't they have other methods of waking people up?)

The danger room session was really tiring and painful. Jubilee and Bobby had to train with Scott while Jean was up in the control room, controlling the sim and making sure Jubes and Bobby got hit as many times as possible.

After dinner that day, they all gathered in Rogue and Kitty's room. Bobby was already limping from his extra, extra danger room session with Kitty and Kurt. Jubes, Kitty and Kurt looked really exhausted.

Upon entering the room Jubilee yelled "I, Jubilation Lee propose that we play the next prank on Scott and Jean. I HATE them. Especially Jean,"

"I second the motion!" Bobby, Kitty, and Kurt yelled at the same time.

"That's it. Don't bottle up your feelings. Let 'em all out. There might be a few people 20 miles away who didn't hear yah. Heesh! Ah mean, ah understand you hating them, but yah don't have to announce to the whole world that you're gonna prank them." Rogue said.

"Sorry, but I just can't help it. She poured toilet water on me this morning when I wouldn't wake up!" Jubilee protested.

"And Scott poured water on me too." Bobby added.

"How did he get onto your room? Did he blast your door?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I kinda forgot to lock my door. Hehe... And then I tried to punch him, thinking that I was attacked or something. And for that, I have a week of extra danger room session with you guys." Bobby looked sheepish.

"I was certain that I was tripped a couple of times during this morning's danger room session." Jubilee complained.

"I didn't trip you." Bobby denied.

"I know, I was all alone on the other side of the forest when I tripped and fell into the mud. But, there was no one there. I'm sure Jean did that." Jubilee assured.

"I smell something fishy because we were the ones who got hit the most. Scott didn't get hit more than 5 times and he didn't have as many obstacles in his way" Bobby pointed out.

"Yeah, you just made me realize that fact. I was too busy running, tripping down and dodging the lasers to notice that." Jubilee said.

"So, like this means that Jean totally has it in for you two. And, for your information, Bobby, you got hit most during this evening's danger room session" Kitty said.

"Don't I know it." Bobby muttered, loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Okay, so this means our next target are Scott and Jean, right?" Rogue asked.

There was a chorus of yes and definitely among the group.

"All right. So, how are we gonna do this?" Rogue asked again.

"Like, by using the 4 D's of course - determination, direction, dedication and discipline" Kitty recited. Everyone looked at her as if she just dropped in from Pluto or something.

"What? My teacher says that you can achieve almost anything by using the 4 D's." Kitty responded.

"Moving on. Next is..." Jubilee was interrupted by Kitty who said "But first we're gonna need an objective, a title, a group name, a leader, a secretary, a treasurer, a target list ways to achieve our goals..."

This time, Kitty was interrupted by Rogue "Kitty, we don't need all those things." Kitty looked hurt.

Rogue's face softens a little and she continued "But some of those things are very important like erm... an objective, a target list and erm... some other stuffs. Thank god you're with us, Kit. Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't you be our secretary and make a list of all those things?"

"Like, thanks, Rogue. That's like a totally wonderful idea. That is, if everyone agrees..." she trailed off.

"I think everyone else agrees, right?" Rogue asked.

Bobby was about to disagree because all those things weren't that important but one glare from Rogue shut him up.

"Ja. Rogue that's a brilliant idea. How bout we decide on a name for our group first, ja?" Kurt suggested.

"Wait a minute, what group?" Rogue asked.

"Well, erm... I thought that it'd be a good idea if we make a group since we all like pranking and all. We can call ourselves the hi5 or something." Kurt answered hesitantly.

"Shouldn't you ask us first if we want to be in the group?" Rogue glared at him.

"I'm like okay with the group thing. But we totally have to find a better name for our group" Kitty said.

"I agree with Kitty. By the way, isn't hi5 the name of that show?" Jubilee asked.

"Like, what show?"

"It's a children's show. You know, all bright and colourful, singing, dancing and that sort of stuffs." Jubilee answered.

"Oh, like a kid's show. Why'd you choose that name, Kurt? Don't you know it's the name of a kid's show?" Kitty asked Kurt.

"Duh, why'd you think he picked it in the first place?" Rogue cut in.

"Kitty, that is not a kid's show! I like hi5. The song's are great! And their moves are cool too!" Kurt protested. Then, he began to do a demonstration.

"**We're off on an adventure  
Adventure together  
Travel to places  
Far and wide**" he sang loudly.

Bobby then joined in and they sang and danced together:

"**Come on  
On our adventure** (Bobby and Kurt were jumping up and down on the bed)  
**we'll travel  
together  
Through the day  
And the night **

**So come on, come on let's sing along** (They were both running and dancing around the room)  
**Sing along as we go  
Are we there yet?** (Kurt sang, pretending to look around with a hand above his eyes)  
**There's still a way to go** (Bobby replied)  
**Are we there yet?** (Kurt)  
**A little down the road** (Bobby)  
**Are we there yet?** (Kurt)  
**We really want to know** (Bobby)  
**So come on, come on, come on let's go!  
come on, come on, come on let's go go go!"** They stopped for a break.

Bobby then continued:

"**Move it to the groove  
'Til the music stops  
Do the bop bop, bop to the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top**

**Gimmie, gimmie  
Shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction"  
**

He faced his audience, smiling widely and in what he thought was a cool way, in reality, his smile looked very stupid and funny. He stopped because when he turned around everyone's looking at him strangely, well, stranger than usual. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Hahahahahaha!" Everyone laughed. The blue elf was rolling around on the floor in laughter. Jubilee had tears in her eyes. Even Rogue had to laugh at Bobby's display of his stupidity.

"Like isn't that lyrics to 'Bop To The Top' from High School Musical?" Kitty stopped laughing long enough to ask.

"Really? Wow, I guess our tv-marathon yesterday must have scrambled our brain." Bobby said to Kurt.

"Your brain, that is. My brain's just fine, thank you." Kurt said, getting up from the floor.

"What tv-marathon?" Jubilee asked.

"A High School Musical and Hi-5 marathon. We downloaded them from Ares. There was even a sing-along version for High school Musical. It was really cool. You should have joined us." Bobby said, trying to steer the subject away from himself.

"Like, how can I? You guys didn't invite me!" Kitty complained.

"Yah like those shows?" Rogue asked Kitty, surprised.

"I just like High School Musical. The songs were totally awesome. And the story's cool too. It's about this girl who moved to a new school and then..."

"Spare meh the details. I can't believe ya'll watch those shows." Rogue interrupted.

"The shows are quite good. Anyway, moving on. We all agree that Kitty should be secretary. And we also agreed not to name our group hi5, right?" Jubilee checked.

"Why can't we name our group hi5? It's a cool name." Kurt protested. Glares from Kitty, Rogue and Jubilee shut him up.

"Okay, now, what about the other things like our main objectives, ways to achieve our goals and erm..." Jubilee looked around helplessly. Kitty was staring at her, shocked, unbelieving that she forgot all the 'important' details.

Rogue took pity on her and said "Why don't we let Kitty make a list of all those stuffs and we'll discuss them later. Right now, the most important thing is our list of targets. First of all, is of course Scott and Jean. I would nominate Bobby as our second target but since he's in our group, he's out of the target list, right?"

"Being in our group like totally automatically eliminates him from our target list, sorry. Any other ideas?" Kitty asked. Several groans were heard.

"Hey, why do you guys hate me so much?" Bobby asked pitifully.

"We don't hate you, sugah. You're just annoying and you have this thing that makes people wanna prank you." Rogue said, kindly explaining it to him.

"Ja, I agree. You are a pain in the neck sometimes. Well, most of the time." Kurt said.

"Yep. You just gotta accept the fact that you're annoying, egoistic, cocky, and some of the time, you're a total moron. And a klutz too." Jubilee added.

"Hey, now, who pulled the wrong wires in the first place? It wasn't me." Bobby said indignantly.

"Stop bringing up the wire thing already. Fine, I'll admit that it was my own mistake but it wouldn't have happened if you didn't make me angry." Jubilee said, frustrated.

"Okay, enough already. Maybe it was both your faults. Anyway, that was already in the past. Now, we have to plan the future. No one in this group will be in the target list. That leaves quite a lot of choices. So, any other suggestions?" Rogue asked.

"Nothing here." Bobby said.

"Of course there's nothing there. I'm surprised if there was even a brain inside that thick head of yours." Jubilee retorted.

Bobby was about to reply but one glare from Rogue shut both him and Jubilee up.

"How bout Logan and Ororo?" Kurt asked.

There was a moment of silence. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy which I think he might be. Then the peaceful silence was broken by "Are you insane!" all of them shouted.

"Have you not learned from our mistakes? We pranked Ororo by accident and look what happened to us?" Jubilee cried.

"I think we have to send you to the nearest loony bin, man. You've lost it completely. Logan and Ororo? You must be freakin crazy, man! Maybe you lost some of your brains and sanity while you were porting around." Bobby suggested.

"You musta have a few loose screws up there in your head, Kurt. No one in their right mind would prank Logan and Ororo. I can imagine what would happen if they do and it ain't pretty, trust meh." Rogue said.

"Like, Kurt, are you okay? Did you like bump your head anywhere, hard? Real hard. Coz, your idea just now was totally crazy. Even a kindergartener would have like enough sense not to prank any of them." Kitty added.

"Nein. I didn't mean it to sound like that." Kurt said. There were sighs of relief all around the room. "I meant how bout we hook them up together?"

There was a shocked silence and...

**Hehehe... Even i don't know what's gonna happen coz i didn't even start on the 4th chapter. Figured that if no one reviews, it means that no one likes it so i guess i'll have to stash my ideas somewhere else... That is another way of saying REVIEW! **

**Coz i'm not gonna start the 4th chapter until i get more reviews... **

**I think i'll do it in my holidays, maybe in December if someone cares to review... But if more than 7 people review, i'll post the 4th chapter before November or maybe earlier... **

**Oh, you can also vote to prank Logan and Ororo or to prank Jean and Scott first. Should i prank Logan and Ororo or should i hook them up together? Reply by reviewing... :)**


End file.
